User blog:Garde123/Storyline - My Version
Once upon a ti- Oh wait, wrong story. Anywho, here is my version of the War Metal story. The story starts with you investigating a Red Maw compound in the Red Sands, only to find that some people are being held prisoner, you free them, and engage commander Gustav, who was discovered leading raids. After his demise, you seize control of the local villages. You later recieve orders from the Magistrate to begin an assault on Blackmarsh and the Swamps of Andar. You take down a Dreadnaught and seize a Hyperion-class Devastor. Following the victory, the Magistrate himself will be leading a siege into the Tyrol Outpost. The Magistrate, seeing your prowess, made you the leader of the assault on Ashrock. In preparation, you free a group of commandos being held prisoner. Shortly after, the remaining Red Maw forces in the area ambush the Magistrate, capturing him. You quickly finish off the remaining forces, and free Byron Skyfist, and set off to Ashrock to rescue him before it is too late. You arrive in Ashrock, and promptly take out commander Malachi, an indigenous Red Maw commander who uses Ashrock's terrain to his advantage. Following his defeat, you unleash an assault on a massive force patrolling the plains. After taking out the last of them, you recieve a distress signal from Natasha, a commander of a Black Ops unit that was captured. After freeing her, she tells you of a regional Red Maw factory has made a new war machine - the Dread Panzer. You capture it, along with the powerful Daedalus tank. After fighting through all of the Red Maw forces, you finally arrive at the Spire in the heart of Ashrock. Fighting through the remaining Red Maw forces, recruiting Rygar's Renegades, and taking down the mighty Deimos. The Magistrate emerges; but as an enemy! The Red Maw brainwashed him, and you challenge the Magistrate, inanticipating him. You hold off the remainder of the Red Maw while Rygar purges the brainwashing from the Magistrate, whom he awards you the title of Hero of the Imperium. With the core of the Red Maw taken out back at the Spire, you march to Arctis in order to take out the remaining forces. You fight through the fiery Magmos Valley, which is unfortunately teeming with ex-Maw, in order to reach a giant communications relay. When you reach the relay however, it was guarded by Aegis, the divine shield. You capture it, and discover that the relay was jamming an orbital cannon! You take down the relay, and claim it as your own. Despite the high morale and recent victories, your supplies are low from the march to Arctis. Sensors show however, that there is an abundance of your power source, Neocyte, under Arctis in caverns. After outfitting some troops with Neocyte barriers to protect them from the radiation, you find a suitable place to establish the Neocyte refinery. When you reach the Neocyte however, there was more than anybody has ever anticipated. After harvesting all the Neocyte, a massive robot called The Beast attacks the refinery. You take it down, and proceed onto the Triton Ocean, where after capturing a port, and commencing a recon mission, discover a Myrmidon base. After capturing it, the massive Myrmidon flagship Poseidon emerges, and you capture it as well. You eventually discover a massive citadel called the Panteon looming over the horizon, ruled by a faction only known as the Righteous. After establishing a beachead and taking down enemy Seraphs, you lead an all-out assault on the Pantheon to capture it. After taking out the army, you seize the Panteon as your own. Reports from it shows that deep within the Blightlands lied the former capital Orion, which was ravaged by the Bloodthirsty. You and your troops fight your way through the blight, purging many of the Bloodthirsty in the process, and defeat the Brood Mother. After her defeat, you proceed to level the entire city to the ground. Eventually detonating the reactor to wipe out any survivors. After destroying the city, more Bloodthirsty continue to attack. After repelling them, a report indicates that the Righteous have been sighted, and you try to make a brief alliance, or be overrun the Bloodthirsty horde. They refused to open communications, and are placing gateways in the infected buildings, which when activated, destroy the entire region, including you and your troops. You decide to take down all of the generators to stop it from happening. Following your victory, the Consultate orders you to go to Asphodel to take it over and activate a Nexus. You destroy the poorly-armed army, along with the massive and powerful Asphodel Vanguard, ally yourself with the siege captain Halcyon, along with taking out the prince of Asphodel, Typhon Gareth, and activated the Nexus.... ... Only for it to burn all of Asphodel into the ground, turning it into what we know as the Wasteland. Following that event, the remainders of the Asphodel Defence Force, led by Typhon Gareth, are now trying to fight for the control of the Nexus. And if it couldn't get worse, you discover Xeno scouts taking measurements on the use of the Nexus, you promptly strike them down to stop them from learning anything, and then free a traitor that knows where Typhon is being held. After freeing him, he tells you that he is being held in the Vesper Research Labs at the southern coast. When you reach there, Typhon bursts out in a massive robot! After a long, drawn-out battle, Typhon is defeated and captured. After the battle, you recieve a distress signal from Artermis Station, with the only data you know about it was atmospheric disturbances. When you arrive, you discover a massive Enclave fleet, and proceed to activate the five cannon towers known as Gungnir, taking out the ground troops to buy time. You managed to buy enough time for them to activate, but one of the cannons were lost in the process. You manage to take out the entire fleet.. And that's that. I don't know anything about the new mission tier though. Category:Blog posts